Hotaru Sakamoto
Hotaru is the offspring between his human mother Fujiko and his oni father mazaroth the demon king of the underworld. After learning about this the higher-ups were not to happy to have another child with the power of a demon born in their village mostly due to the fact that Hotaru's father had tried to take over the world years back. They knew that if left alone the boy would be raised to become the new king and leader of the armies his father commanded so in the deaf of night they murdered his mother and took the child away so he could be raised without knowledge of his demon abilities. History After murdering his mother the hokage took Hotaru under his wing and raised him as his own son teaching him yang release techniques hopefully to bring his anger and power under control. When he turned five Hotaru was finally allowed into the ninja academy at the request of the hokage seeing it as a way for him to integrate into society but he was just as alone in the school as he was in life. No matter what challenge he faced though he just kept moving forward working as hard as he could to make his father proud which finally happened when he graduated with high honors at the age of eight becoming a genin. He joined team 47 which consisted of Jackie a young konochi who didn't know what she wanted to do in life and Seto the most charismatic boy you would ever meet in your whole life while their jonin sensei was lazy and unmotivated which annoyed Hotaru to no end. The days went on without much difference while the missions seemed easy to him the others had no idea what to do because of the fact that their sensei refused to help in most cases or had no idea what they were doing in the first place. This was the last straw for Hotaru he trained on his own and with his father so that he wouldn't fall behind which led to him asking his dad about chakra natures. Since the chunin exams were coming up soon his father showed him a special paper that tested what nature a persons chakra was too no ones surprise it was fire due to his demon father having complete control over this very nature. Hotaru trained until he had mastery over fire release which took no time due to his affinity for it and his innate ability to use it thanks to that he flew right through the exam and passed with flying colors while his teammates didn't do as well. A few years later Hotaru was chosen to take part in the Jonin advancement exam which this year was a seek and destroy scenario where they had to locate a pre-planned threat and eliminate it without causing major damage to the village. It took Hotaru only a few seconds to find the threat and dispose of it, he had no idea why but his senses and strength had grown by leaps and bounds over the years and he needed answers so after the ceremony to advance him he ran back to the hokage to ask him about it. Once he got to his fathers office he was sealed in the room and held down by four anbu trying to subdue him then his father walked out from behind the door and explained why this was happening. He told him about his real father and what they had done to his mother and they were going to try to remove his demon half from him so he could live a normal life but now knowing the truth he snapped and transformed into his half-demon form, a pure black creature with spikes and flaming hands but before he could attack his memories hit him hard and sent him in a rage into the forest never to be seen again. Hotaru now roams the world as a freelance bounty hunter taking on jobs most people wouldn't trying to forget what happened but his other half is slowly creeping waiting for a chance to get out again. Appearance Hotaru is a tall, muscular white male with black eyes and jet black hair which adds a air of mystery to him that a lot of girls find very intriguing. He wears a black overcoat over his dark shirt with a pair of black jeans to match with his outfit which he keeps dark to help blend in during night while on patrol or during one of his bounties. Hotaru also wears gloves with metallic rings around the wrist and knuckle area's to add a little strength to his attacks when he has to get close range. While in his half demon form hotaru undergoes a huge transformation where his skin turns as black as the night sky and spikes appear on certain parts of his body while also causing it to crack in places making his body look like the site of lava in the cracks of the earth after a volcano erupts. Personality Hoataru as a child was inquisitive and always looking for the answer to things he didn't quite understand or know about in the slightest because of this he is very intelligent and knows a lot about the outside world even though he has never left the confides of the village until he got older and ran away from the village. He treated everyone fairly even criminals hoping to find out why they had done what they did while still going along the lines of justice and fairness which gained him many allies while also confusing most people even some of the hardened criminals due to the fact no one ever listened to them which helped them to change there view on life thanks to Hotaru. Because of his natural good looks women were always after him but he would be kind and sincere with them telling them that he had to stay focused on helping the village but that didn't stop them so he let it go and went about his business as usual. As he got older his point of view began to take a turn for the worst because of the fact that his own father was keeping secrets from him, he tried to put it out of his head but he couldn't help himself after he found out his inner demon took over and he had to leave the village. He now thinks there is no justice in the world which was one of the reasons he became a bounty hunter to hunt down and kill people who he or his employer deemed unworthy of life even though he still treats women nicely and countinues to be inquisitive the happy and fair hotaru the village had known as a young man was gone and if not fixed soon would never come back. Abilities As the heir of mazaroth to become the next demon king Hotaru is considered to be the most powerful and resourceful person that the village or anyone has even seen since his father was known in the world. He has a almost limitless amount of chakra and stamina while also having strength that far surpasses most of his masters and trainers being able to lift a small house with little effort without the use of chakra enhancement or anything. After years of training on his own he has also learned to control his fire release to the point that no type of fire attack phases him since his whole body is fire proof due to the fact his fathers kingdom and his demon form are engulfed in fire and he can also redirect and absorb fire to use to advantage. Taijutsu/Fighting Style Hotaru's fighting style is fast paced and strong using his inhuman speed and agility to move at lightning speeds making him to see with the naked eye. It also involves a lot of acrobatic type moves that make him jump, dip, and dodge making him look like a very intricate routine he practices everyday. He is on par with someone who can use the eight inner gates without even having to use them but stronger while keeping the same speed as the users of the gates but he has also learned to control his demon tranformations to the point he can transform certain parts to his advantage in hand-to-hand combat like using his flaming hands to add fire damage to his punches or kicks. Nature Transformation Hotaru's main and only elemental ninjutsu is fire style due to the fact his dad is the king of the demon world which is in most part engulfed by flames while his demon form is also a user of fire based attacks. He is immune to all fire attacks because his body is 100% fire proof he can also absorb or redirect any fire attacks launched at him to use for his own purposes because of this he has created many techniques and attacks to better utilize his talents to fire release. tri-blade mastery His weapon of choice are two three-pronged oversized shuriken that he attaches to strings or throws at a opponent to either distract or ensnare a enemy that doesn't know about his fighting style. Yin and Yang Release Hotaru has always been a hard worker and a very imaginative young man because of this he learned to use yin release as well as yang release at a very young age. he is able to use the two separate techniques to a master level while also being able to combine them in a pinch whenever nessasary like when he creates his false copies or a separate dimension to teleport items around the battle field. He manly use's yang release to increase his physical attributes or to alter his body or the surroundings around him to fit what he needs to use a attack or get in a better position to attack his enemies, he can also conceal his presense using a special technique he developed for his bounty hunting. Yin release is what he use's to distract or create illusions that would keep the enemy at bay while he comes up with a strategy to deal with a ability he doesn't know about or someone he believes will be difficult to defeat in battle. When combining the two hotaru joins a whole new league giving life and body to his creations making them the perfect combination like making his clones harder to deal with or creating chains or some form of retraint when he needs to capture people alive. Chakra Quality Hotaru's chakra is strong and fierce easily putting fear and despair into people's hearts even though he was kind and polite he has grown to have a darker view on life giving his chakra and aura a black color as dark as the night sky. It is also because of his demon half that his chakra has taken such a dark turn but as of right now it has been cooled down until hotaru's life is in danger and it can escape to reek havoc on the world just like his father did when he tried to take over the ninja world. Chakra Reserves Because of being part demon Hotaru's chakra reserves are near limitless on par or maybe a little above that of a tailed beast making him one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world as of now. he is able to use many high level techniques without tiring out or even breaking sweat but since he likes to fight hand to hand he only use's his jutsu if he has too usual using his chakra to enhance his body or attacks. physical prowess Hotaru has the strength and stamina of a thousand men able to lift things way above his limit due to him having demonic strength and being able to withstand attacks which would otherwise kill a normal man or woman. He can travel distances as far as a few miles in the blink of eye like he had never moved he can also leave after images to fool his opponents into thinking he hasen't moved or there are more then one of him as if he had used a cloning technique. Intelligence He is very intelligent able to come up with strategies and movements that others wouldn't even think of while in the middle of combat. Because of his inquisitive nature he has always sought the answers to questions people never thought to ask or to learn more about his surroundings which has given him a reputation for being a great information broker or acquirer of knowledge that would otherwise be unknown to others. Kekkei Genkai Hotaru is able to use a special ability called instant regeneration which can heal any and all damage to his body unless he is completely destroyed or his brain is destroyed. he grow back limbs and even is immune to all forms of poison which for some reason also includes getting drunk or having a sugar rush from sweets. Quotes "Why are you doing this to me dad..." (to his father while being held down by anbu) "I will kill you all!!!" (in half demon form) "I've got to leave before I hurt someone" (conseus inside of demon body)